Mitani's Message
by Mcfeegle
Summary: Mitani has something important to tell that no-good Hikaru who abandoned him to become a stupid professional Go player.


Akari stood, occasionally glancing up at the building. She had wanted to come here so badly, but now that she was here she didn't know what to do. She had thought she might see if they would let her in, watch him play a game or two, but it was like she had become paralyzed. It was like the whole world of Go stood in front of her when she had only just scratched the surface.

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of her eye. It was Mitani! She jumped and ran around the corner. She didn't want anyone to know she had come here. They would just make fun of her. They would want to know why she was there.

Come to think of it, why was he there? She glanced around the corner. He was just standing there, staring, an intense expression on his face.

Her curiosity winning over her fear of embarrassment, Akari marched up to Mitani. "What are you doing here?"

Mitani jumped. "Where did you come from?"

"Nevermind, I asked you what you're doing here. You're not interested in Go, You won't even play in club tournaments with us!"

"Calm down, it's not like I'm here to see Hikaru or anything."

"Hikaru? But you won't even talk to him at school!"

"I said I'm NOT here to see Hikaru, moron!"

"Then why ARE you here?"

"None of you're business!"

Suddenly Akari heard another familiar voice.

"Nah, it was just dumb luck. I was totally ahead for the first half." Hikaru was walking out of the building. "Man, I was beaten so quickly I'm out for lunch way before everyone else. Waya owes me ramen from when I beat him last week, I'm gonna wait. . . what do you mean superior skill? I'm way better than him! . . . Yeah, of course it hurts that I lost, what are you talking about? I am NOT brushing it off, we can go over where I went wrong later, right now I want ramen. RAMEN!"

"Is. . . Is Hikaru talking to himself?" asked Akari.

Mitani was staring at the ground, hands clenched into fists.

"Yeah, it hurts a little to see him enjoying Go so much without us," said Akari. "But at least we know he's doing alright. Hey, where are you going?"

Mitani was running down the street. Akari scratched her head, puzzled. "He comes all this way and then won't even say hi." She shrugged. "Oh, well. Hey Hikaru, take me out for ramen!"

Mitani leaned against a wall, panting. He clutched his chest. He thought he would be able to handle seeing him again, but he just got so angry. He punched the wall. That punk, dragging him into the world of Go and then abandoning him, chasing after that Akira.

Mitani straightened up. He was determined. He had something to tell that darn Hikaru, and he was going to go through with it. No matter how much his blood boiled at the sight of him.

"Hikaru's doing great!" Akari told the Go club. "He says he's in the prelims for the pro exam next month! We have to keep going for our goal in the next tournament just like he's going for his."

Mitani plunked his bag down on the seat and Akari jumped. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm allowed to play Go, aren't I? Who wants to play me? You, first year, put down six stones."

"O-of course," said the first year, setting up the Go board.

"Does this mean you'll participate in the tournament?" asked Akari.

"No, of course not."

"He's just here hoping Hikaru will make an appearance."

"What are you talking about, volleyball girl?" said Mitani.

"I said, you're just hoping Hikaru will show up. Akari told us you were at the Go institute. Don't pretend to hide to hide it, we can all see it."

"Shut up!"

Half an hour passed.

"Well, I'm out of here," said Mitani, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"You only played one game!" said Akari.

"Yeah, and I won."

"You're the most unreliable person I know!"

"Whatever." Mitani headed for the door.

"He's not going to come here, you know," said Akari, folding her arms. "I asked him not to. Because I thought you wouldn't want to come if he was here. And now you're leaving because he's not? Make up your mind!"

"What do you mean I'm leaving because he's not here? He has nothing to do with it! I just want to leave, that's all. It's my right." He turned to leave again.

"I'd try his house if I were you," said volleyball girl.

Mitani didn't turn around.

Mitani tried leaving a note on his desk. He watched from the outside window as some girl leaned against the desk and knocked the paper off, which someone else picked up and used to spit gum into.

Next, he tried writing it on the whiteboard of a lab he knew Hikaru was cleaning, but he got someone else to cover for him and they just erased the note.

Finally, he gave it to a random kid in the hall, said it was urgent, asked him to deliver it immediately, and watched as the kid read it, laughed, and tore it up.

There was no helping it.

Mitani stood outside of Hikaru's house. His bedroom light was on, so he knew he was inside. Probably going over some dumb Go game or solving Go problems or something stupid like that. It was like all he cared about was Go. It made him so mad.

He marched up the door and raised his fist, determined to get inside and deliver his message. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

He paused. But what if it was a smug look. A look of stupid satisfaction. A look that said "I'm an Insei and you still can't even win a Jr. High school tournament, who are you to appear before me with your petty messages?"

He turned away from the door and instead walked under the window. "You listen to me!" he shouted, "You up there, all high and mighty! You think you can do this to me? Just abandon me like this? But you've only got eyes for Akira Touya now, huh? So busy looking ahead, trying to catch up to him, that you can't even see me anymore, huh? Well, I've got news for you. If you only ever look ahead you're going to get blindsided form the back! I am going to become an Insei! I am going to catch up to you, and I am going to beat the crap out of you! So there!"

Mitani kicked the trash can over on his way out.

"Ugh," said Hikaru, flopping on his back. "Why do we have to go over this so many times, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid," said Sai. "You've grown remarkably in a very short period, but there are only three weeks before the preliminary exam and you've still got a ways to go."

"But I'm tired! Let's just call it a night."

"Whatever you say, Hikaru."

Hikaru laid back, his hands behind his head. "Honestly, I think the best thing for me to do before the exam is just to rest my brain. I've been way overworking it recently, and—did you hear something?"

"No."

"Listen?"  
The listened. "Hmm, must've just been some kids playing in the street," said Hikaru.

"Hmm." Sai stared down at the Go board with the half finished game. Hikaru had such potential, if only he could apply himself. Having something to aspire to in Akira was good for his growth, but perhaps he needed something more. Perhaps he needed a push from below, someone new to challenge him.

"You know what, Sai?" said Hikaru.

"What?"

"Suddenly, I'm not tired at all. Let's play another game."

"Yay!"

Hikaru began setting up the board, a smile on his face. As he placed his first stone, he paused, thoughtfully.

"I'm always looking ahead, chasing after Akira. But I'm not the only one looking to improve myself, am I? I've gotta be careful no one catches up to me."

Sai smiled. Hikaru was going to be alright.


End file.
